


Me and the Moon

by Amberly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon is the only lover Remus will never need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and the Moon

The air was cold and clean, full of the scent of winter. Stars covered the sky, their tiny points of light overshadowed by the almost full moon. A slight breezed moved through Remus’ hair, tugging on it like a lover. He smiled, eyes transfixed on the silver countenance of the moon.  
  
Remus often sat outside at night, enjoying the quiet solitude of the Astronomy Tower. The light of the moon caressed him, drawing smiles and sighs out of his contented face. The moon was the only lover he’d ever need. She ruled his life, pulling his blood through his veins and breaking his body, remaking him to fit her own needs.  
  
Sirius teased him about the moon, likening its effect to the one it had on women. But Remus would just smile, his face a mystery of sadness and acceptance. No one could love a werewolf. There was only so much friends could give you: sex and love were the limits. But Remus didn’t care. The moon’s quiet touches stirred longings he’d never imagined. He told himself that her love was all he’d ever need.  
  
  
He could smell Sirius before his dark head was visible, the boy coming up the tower stairs. The moon heightened his senses, and this close to full, his skin was singing with electricity. The Animagus sat next to him, the close proximity shooting blades of ice up Remus’ back. Closing his eyes, he pushed the overwhelming emotions away, focusing on the feeling of the moon, his only lover, on his face. He didn’t neat Sirius or the searing heat his touch brought.  
  
Through half-closed eyes he could see his friend watching him. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the spicy scent of his friend—the cool scent of the moon, he corrected himself quickly. You are breathing in the moon. Grey eyes looked curiously at him, their depths full of silk and the bright fire of energy. Remus turned raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, Padfoot?” he said, his voice quiet in the silence of the night. Sirius smiled, a real smile unlike the sarcastic and self-loathing grin he usually flashed at people. He shrugged, the movement flowing down his body like water. His body was alive, everything warm and moving. Remus forced himself to look up at the cold, still moon. Sirius stretched out, resting his head in Remus’ lap, the dark strands of his hair crackling across his jeans.  
  
“Why are you up here Moony?” his voice was low but echoing in the werewolf’s ears. Remus glanced up at the moon, trying to decide how to answer the question. Sirius usually answered his seriousness with laughter, but he knew the time and place for teasing. Gazing at the white moon, he smiled.  
  
“The sky. Look at the moon,” he whispered, his reverence sounding bitter, even in his own ears. Sirius nodded, his eyebrows creasing in worry. Remus shook his head, not sure how to put the next part. His hands were frozen to the cold stones of the tower. But the moon stared down at him with dominating love.  
  
“No, Sirius. I love her,” his voice was close to silent. Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes catching the starlight and projecting it into the hazel above him. He was silent, his body still in its curiosity.  
  
“She accepts me, stays with me every night,” a strange smile danced around his lips, the expression hard, “She breaks me and puts me back together. She sees my monster and loves me anyway. She is all I need.”  
  
Remus spoke softly, as though he was trying to convince himself. Tears lined his eyes, their gaze fixed upwards on the sky. Sirius sat up, his gaze locked on his face. With unusual perception, he realized that Remus was lying. Chewing his lip slightly, he continued to watch his friend, waiting for more.  
  
Sirius, Remus thought, was not supposed to be silent. He should be laughing, reminding him that the moon wasn’t a person. He pushed the unfaithful thought away, looking with longing away from his desire. Wetting his lips with his tongue, he continued, the moon hanging pale and cold before him, “She’s never rejected me, never cared that I’m a werewolf,” he stopped, aware that his voice was breaking. Sirius watched the devastation cross his friend’s face like an avalanche.  
  
Under his warm hands, Remus’ fingers were freezing. He stood, pulling the small werewolf to his feet. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he led him towards the stairwell.  
  
“Come to bed, Mooney. It’s cold out here, his voice was full of heat and affection. Remus allowed himself to be led down the tower stairs, though the castle, and into the dorms. The arm around his shoulders was warm and comforting. He felt the chill dropping from his limbs. At the edge of his bed, the arm was removed, leaving Remus with a sense of emptiness. The dorm was empty.  
  
“Where are James and Pete?” he whispered, the words full of sadness. Sirius chuckled, telling him that Peter had a date, and that James was in detention again. He nodded, pulling off his robes and sitting on his bed. The tall boy sat next to him, his face full of concern and something else. Sirius looked at him for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak.  
  
“Moony. Hey, Moony,” he said, voice low and urgent. Remus turned his towards his face, keeping his eyes resolutely lowered. A rough hand cupped his chin, lifting it up to face Sirius. Their faces were almost touching. Remus refused to meet his eyes.  
  
“Remus,” the voice said, a note of command in it. He slowly raised his eyes, surprised by the silver glow that met them. He stared hopelessly into Sirius’ eyes, the pain catching at his heart. He wet his lips and tried again.  
  
“Remus,” he said, aware of his hand still cupping the werewolf’s chin, “Remus, someone else doesn’t care that you’re a werewolf,” he held the boys eyes with his own, “there’s someone else who’s watched you transform, who stays with you though the night.”  
  
The smaller boy felt his heart racing in his chest at the closeness of his friend. HE closed his eyes, not trusting himself to speak. Heat radiated from the hand that touched him, searing his frozen flesh. “Who?” he asked, his eyes still closed.  
  
He was surprised by the softness touching his lips. Confused, he opened his eyes, his breath suddenly hitching in his throat as he realized what was happening: Sirius was kissing him.  
  
His heart stopped in his chest as he felt the hand on his chin slide to his chest, the other one twining itself in his hair. The lips pressed to his moved away, causing Remus to whimper in disappointment. Sirius laughed lightly, resting his forehead against his.  
  
“Remus,” Sirius breathed, his breath whispering across the boy’s cheek. If he doesn’t say something soon, he though, I’m going to panic. He opened his mouth to speak, only to find his lips covered by the hungry werewolf’s. The space where their mouths met was hot and slick, sending fire blazing a trail across his skin.  
  
Remus’ hands were in his hair and his tongue was in his mouth. Sirius moaned into the mouth connected to his, the sound swallowed and devoured. His face was tugged closer, the kiss deepening. With eager fingers, he slid his hand up Remus’ shirt, surprised by the iciness of the boy’s chest. A gasp filled his mouth as his hands caught a nipple, rolling between his fingers.  
  
He pushed backwards, covering the freezing boy with his own hot flesh. Their hips were grinding, each one desperate for contact. Adept fingers flicked open Remus’ pants, sliding down and stoking the heat centered there. Sirius was surprised to feel a set of hands doing the same to him. His Remus, His Remus, must be more experienced than he thought. With quickening movements, the boys stroked each other, their mouths remaining hungrily joined at the lips.  
  
Remus couldn’t feel anything but his hands and his lips and Sirius’ hands on his cock. He moaned, arching into the hands that held him, his own hands moving furiously. The friction felt delicious, and he couldn’t remember ever feeling this warm. Sirius pulled back from the kiss, his eyes holding Remus’ as the boy came, seed spilling in to the waiting hand. Kissing his neck, he came next, the warmth filling Remus’ hand.  
  
The boys smiled at each other, both of them shy. Sirius waved his wand, cleaning them, and then climbed to the head of the bed, sliding between the covers. With strong hands he pulled Remus to him, covering him with the blankets and holding him to his chest.  
  
The moonlight fell through the window, cold and distant. Remus smiled at the boy holding him, their lips meeting once, softly. Warmth enveloped him as he stared into the glowing silver eyes before him. Maybe, he thought, maybe I don’t need the moon after all.


End file.
